metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid Prime Trilogy
Frankly, I'm a bit dissapointed with this. Seeing as this is confirmed for the US, We will probably get the same deal. I would have preferred to buy Echoes and Prime seperatley, I will only be happy if they put in other features, like new music for the menu screen or other things. Hellkaiserryo12 14:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know about Europe, but the NPCs would have been $30 each while Trilogy is $50 for the three games. If you are into switching between games for wiki research then MPT will be an added bonus. Gives an extra 3 MPC files for you, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) WIFI?!? Where did the wi-fi logo come from? Corruption didn't have it so maybe Echoes multiplayer has...? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''kaiserryo12]]{ADMIN} (Talk• ) 08:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) 18:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :That's unoffical boxart. The user who uploaded it said so himself, but I guess he doesn't know our policy on fanart. Zeruel21 19:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Game Boxart Is this the official boxart? http://gonintendo.com/wp-content/photos/138925e.jpg[[User:DIM87|DIM87]] 19:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I sure hope not. That looks awful imo. Here is a link to the actual page it is displayed on: http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=85843 [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Wow, that boxart does kind of suck... At first I was worried that it was just a mess of gray tubes, before I looked closer and saw that Samus actually WAS on it...EvanEtrics, The Other D Yeah, it looks so low quality, though it goes with the general "theme" of the main menu. I see this all over the internet as the official boxart, yet it doesn't appear in the official site.DIM87 17:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I say we don't use it until IGN or another Game reviewing site does, or the official website. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/ has four high-quality (but slightly cropped) shots, if someone wants to bring them here. I really dig the tin! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:10, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Same here. I felt like I died and went to heaven. This looks incredible! Plus, it'll give us something to do until Other M comes out. DesertLynx83 01:28, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :: There's something wrong there, it says 'echos' at the bottom, it shows compatibility for one player only, and there is not a translation to spanish and french.DIM87 23:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Hopefully they fix the spelling error and add that. DesertLynx83 06:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Trailer Nintendo released a trailer for the game on IGN. I added it to the links, but feel free to change it if necessary. DesertLynx83 03:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, IGN have a Youtube branch too, so i'm going to add the vide from Youtube to the article. Is that OK? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's perfectly fine. Just wanted the link out there. Didn't know IGN had a YouTube channel, as crazy as that may sound. DesertLynx83 00:21, 19 July 2009 (UTC) There´s a new trailer http://www.nintendo.es/NOE/es_ES/games/wii/metroid_prime_trilogy_14112.html but I haven´t seen it on youtube yet.DIM87 20:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Question Has there been any word on whether or not Prime 3's data will transfer over to Trilogy's version?Zabbeth 14:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the trilogy won't transfer data from any of the games. On another topic, I still think we should keep the trailer in the article. What's the problem? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Remember that whole discussion a while back? You can see it here. We pretty much came to a conclusion that only articles pertaining to Glitches and Sequence Breaks were good to have videos. But now I really see no problem with a trailer. I just deleted it because I saw their was a video and didn't look to see the content. That was my bad and I apologize for deleting it. But when the game is release be sure to take it back down.Zabbeth 17:29, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Einsteinium99 23:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Something of interest. I was watching a walkthrough for the New Play version of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and in one of them, Capoland (the guy doing the walkthrough) walked into the room before you get the the Sonicboom, and the Impact Crater music began to play. I wonder if Nintendo will include that change for the Trilogy?(Darknut15 23:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC)) :Hmm that's interesting, but I seem to remember that music playing anyway in the room (Phazon Pit I think it's called.) I am watching Capoland's video's too, its where I get most of my images from! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe it was only included in the PAL and Japanese versions not the North American version. Capoland is deffinantly the best place to find images since he's one of the best players I've seen play the Prime games.(Darknut15 01:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC)) :Actually, I was just playing the game yesterday and it still had the Dark Agon music! I can see why they added the impact crater music, though. Plus the room is called Phazon Site, my mistake. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) When that page is created, we can put that in the trivia section. :) (Darknut15 00:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC)) :Yeah, I'm hoping when the trilogy is released (hopefully the majority of users will be getting it) we can all help to create pages that are needed for the Prime games (especially rooms) before Other M comes out and we all get sidetracked. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I know I'll be getting it. If we could do more edits more frequently, it would make editing easier and improve the wiki alot. But for now, will just have to do what we can due to the mass edit issue. (Darknut15 00:48, 5 August 2009 (UTC))